


Finally, Idiot. (Peter Quill x Reader)

by helloilovemarveltoomuch



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloilovemarveltoomuch/pseuds/helloilovemarveltoomuch
Summary: When Peter Quill finds you in the middle of space, halfway to your death, he expected to have you patched up and out of his Milano in a week or two. Oops.ON HOLD





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell?"

Peter Quill looked out of the huge glass window in his Milano at a floating figure, ropes of leather tied to its wrists and ankles.

"What's the matter, Star-Munch?"

"There's a goddamn girl outside."

"What?"

Rocket walked over to the window and stared for a good minute before watching her eyes flicker.

"Go get her asshole! She's about to die!"

The next few minutes were spent in a chaos-filled rescue. He returned with the girl, still half frozen, in his arms and looking slightly shaken. 

By this time, Gamora, Drax, and Mantis had come out of their quarters and helped clear up a table to lay her down. Mantis immediately placed her hand on the girl's icy forehead while Drax and Gamora untied the leather strips.

"She is... heartbroken," Mantis said softly, with tears streaming down her pale face. Gamora started to hook the girl up to the medical machines they had onboard, concentration etched her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Rocket had a confused look on his face as he scooped up a sleepy Groot from the sofa cushion.

"She must have suffered a huge loss or betrayal. Her emotions are overwhelming."

Gamora looked up at Peter's shocked face and sighed. "Her vitals are critically unstable. We need to get her on some sort of heating pad or chamber."

"We have that thing we stole for Drax when his fucking stomach got mauled by that ice animal at the Collector's? Would that work?" Rocket questioned.

"We don't exactly have another choice do we? Go get it."


	2. Part 2

Approximately four hours later, with the help of the blanket like heating pad, the girl's body was almost back to a healthy state, and she woke up.

"Wha-"

Immediately, Peter, who had been sleeping in a chair next to her, jolted awake, and grabbed his gun out of reflex. He saw her trying to sit up on the makeshift bed, and quickly got up to assist her.

"How do you feel? You've been out for quite some time, over four hours an-"

"What the fuck?"

Peter looked at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh. I'm Peter Quill. I mean, Starlord. That's what everyone calls me anyways. But it doesn't really matter..."

His voice faltered at the glowering look she was giving him. He shuffled on his feet, grabbing some medical supplies for her.

"Anyways, um, what happened out there? You looked pretty beat up if I do say so myself, tied up in all that leather."

Now it was her turn to be caught off-guard.

"What leather? What the hell are you talking about?"

And then, it hit her. The things she'd went through, the figures who had held her and her brother captive for months, how they'd killed him.

"When we saw you outside and rescued you, you had leather ropes or something tied around your-"

"Never mind. I- I remember now."

Peter could see the heartbreak inside her lowered eyes, now realizing what Mantis was talking about. Seeing her depressed made him feel guilty, an emotion he was usually immune to. Deciding to change the subject in order to make her feel better, he started talking about her health.

"Y'know, your vitals are getting better. You just need some more strength in you before we can start running a couple of tests on you. Whaddya say to some food?"

Right as she opened her mouth to answer, her stomach grumbled very loudly. They both stared before chuckling slightly.

"That would be great. Thank you." The girl smiled softly, her tone completely different from a few minutes prior. After some time, Peter returned with a handful of unusual space snacks and some noodle-y looking food. They both ate in silence until Peter spoke up.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Y/n Y/l/n."

"Nice."

She giggled at the awkward grin he had on his face and looked back down at her food. 

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I was kinda preoccupied with figuring out where I was."

"No worries. You're in my spaceship, the Milano." His smug face was amusing, but Y/n let him continue without making a remark.

"There's five other people in here besides me, and we're kind of a team. We help out other kingdoms and shit by saving them from other aliens. You'll meet them soon. They're out on another mission right now, but I decided to stay back in case you woke up."

Y/n smiled at him. It had been a while since she'd met someone so nice to her.

"Hey, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that earlier. I just- I was a little tense from what happened at the- what happened before you saved me."

Peter looked concerned; again, not a very common thing to see. 

"Would you want to tell me about it? We can try helping you. That's what we do anyways."

Y/n's smile faltered at the thought of her brother. She still found it hard to believe, even though they forced her to look. 

"Maybe later. I'm not really in the mood right now, I guess."

"Okay, cool. Don't feel pressured."

Peter stood up and held out his hand for her empty bowl. She handed it to him and shuffled in her makeshift bed, which was just a table with a pillow and that heating blanket. Another bout of awkward silence passed before Peter clapped his hands together, startling Y/n.

"Alright. Let's run those tests and find you a place in here."


	3. Chapter 3

"I mean, if you're fine with it. You don't have to if you don't want to."

Peter had finished running the remaining tests on Y/n and was currently helping her find some clothes that might fit her. Unfortunately, Gamora wasn't on the ship at the moment, so she couldn't help Y/n. Peter had suggested that she wear one of his shirts and boxers, since the only other clothing he had was his leather pants. He also didn't want Gamora sticking her foot up his ass if she found out he was in her quarters. 

"Yeah. no problem. I'd much rather be in these clothes than my torn, dirty ones anyways."

"Great then. You should go take a shower and then change. Don't want you getting hurt again."

Peter grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. What was going on? Why was he acting like this?

Y/n chuckled slightly before taking the clothes from Peter's hands and disappearing into the bathroom. While she stripped and cleaned herself off, Peter couldn't stop thinking about how he'd been acting. He'd been all fidgety and dumb, like he didn't know how to talk to a girl. 

Deciding to shake it off, he regained his confidence, which faltered as soon as Y/n cam out of the bathroom. 

Even though she was all bruised up, hair still wet from the shower, his t-shirt hanging off one shoulder, and boxers pulled up high, he still couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"You good, Peter?" 

His eyes snapped back up to her face as he realized what he was doing. He could feel his face grow hot, and he cleared his throat.

"Yup. Completely fine. Let's go."

He turned abruptly and left the room, without waiting for Y/n. 

Confused, she followed him out to what she guessed was the main room. There was a beat-up couch, with some blankets and a couple of pillows.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for now."

"For now?"

"Well, yes. Until I talk to the rest of the team about our arrangements, this will have to do."

Y/n noticed that Peter had become formal, cold even, towards her now. She didn't recall anything she had done wrong in the past hour, but yet, here they were.

"Okay, then. Thank you."

Peter nodded stiffly and walked away to his quarters as fast as he could without seeming rude, although he needn't worry about that.

Y/n, still confused, plopped down on the sofa, which creaked as she did so, and dwelled on the events of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

When she was about to fall asleep, booming laughter made her jump violently, as she looked around the room, wide-eyed.

"She's awake."

"Why does she look like Quill?"

"She looks nothing like Quill, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I mean her anatomy, dipshit. She looks Terran."

"I think Rocket is right, she does look like a Terran."

Y/n looked at each of the faces talking about her like she wasn't there, before clearing her throat quite loudly. They all stopped talking to look at her, some in awe, some in confusion.

"You know I'm awake right? You can just talk to me."

The raccoon-like creature, who Y/n assumed was Rocket, stared at her in disgust.

"Yeah I do. That's why we're ignoring you, princess."

A tall, lean woman with green skin and black/red hair stepped in front of Rocket.

"Alright, no need to get mad at her. She's clearly tired from whatever happened to her."

Y/n sat up in the couch before asking, "So? Why'd did you save me?"

The green woman walked over to her. Y/n noticed she had an assortment of knives on her hip belt, and immediately made the decision to stay away from her after this. 

"Because you were dying outside, in the middle of space. Also, I think you might have some information we need."

Y/n looked back at the others and found the same image of confusion that was on her face.

"What do you mean Gamora? How can she help us?"

Gamora kneeled down next to her and stared her down. Y/n couldn't help but feel intimidated by her, what with all the knives and weapons and extremely scary demeanor.

"Those leather ropes you had been tied with? Those are one of a kind. They are from the planet of Denphae, made from their own strong plant fibers. Only one person in the entire galaxy has them."

Rocket looked at Gamora with wide eyes. 

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Thanos."

Everyone started talking over each other about this Thanos person, but Y/n was lost in her head. That horrible monster had killed her brother, and from what she'd heard when she trapped was that he was planning to do much more harm.

"He killed my brother."

Everyone stopped and looked at Y/n. She noticed that Peter was also there. He must've appeared when everyone was yelling. Peter made eye contact with her before looking away, apparently uncomfortable.

"I was on his ship, according to what you're saying. And if he killed my brother, he's planning to kill a lot more people."


	5. Chapter 5

There was pure rage in your voice, that was visible in the angry tears pouring from your eyes. The blurry faces you could see were a mix of pity, rage, and terror.

"Let's talk."

The entire group, including Y/n, had now gathered around a large table in the ship. The group told Y/n their names and where they had come from.

"Okay, so we're gonna need you to start from the beginning. How did you end up on Thanos' ship?" Gamora asked.

Y/n took a deep breath before she told them that one of his minions had shown up at her house on Earth, or Terra as they called it, when she was watching a movie with her brother. He had taken them both and injected something that made them pass out.

"The next thing I remember was waking up and being tied down with those leather ropes. They made me feel drowsy and weighed down, like I was about to fall into a coma or something. And then... they did it. They killed him."

Y/n sniffled loudly and looked down at her bruised wrists and scratched up hands.

Peter couldn't help but look at her now. She looked so helpless, and she reminded him of himself when his mother had died. He felt bad for ignoring her this whole time, when he could've helped ease her pain.

"I'm terribly sorry, Y/n. I know how you feel. When my wife and daughter were killed by Ronan, I had this unbearable rage and sadness fixed in me. Now, after defeating him, I feel better."

A very jacked man with red and gray skin, who Y/n found out was named Drax, bellowed in Y/n's direction. He also looked very alien-like. In fact, Peter seemed like the only person that was normal. At least, normal from Y/n's perspective. 

"Do you have any idea why he had taken you? I mean, you're just another girl from Terra, so-"

"I'm not."

Everyone looked at her, shocked. This entire time, they just thought she was a normal Terran.

"My dad is human, but my mom- my mom is something else. I knew from a young age, she always looked different from the rest of my family. She was captured by something when I was 8, and that something also killed my dad. I haven't seen her since."

Peter looked at her. She was just like him; one parent dead, one parent gone. 

Gamora could tell Y/n was a little fragile, so she called the meeting and everyone dispersed.

"You should get some rest Y/n. I'll see you in a couple hours."

Y/n nodded and Gamora left for her quarters. Soon, it was just Y/n and Peter. He walked up to her slowly.

"Hey."

Y/n looked up from where she was sitting. She saw Peter, looking a little embarrassed. 

"Hi."

He sat down next to her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you earlier. I just realized that wasn't very cool of me."

Y/n chuckled despite her mood. Peter looked at her, confused as to why.

"You sound like a child, Peter. But it's fine, don't worry about it."

He smiled shyly. 

"So, what is it like on Terra now?" His eye lit up in curiosity and made Y/n's heart flutter. 

"Um, it's pretty different from the last time you saw it," Y/n laughed. " There's smartphones, weird food, and a bunch of other stuff I can't really describe."

Peter looked confused. " What's a smartphone?"

They then spent the rest of the night talking about Earth, their childhood, and basically anything that kept Y/n close to Peter. It wasn't until he noticed she had nodded off during a story about one of his great escapes from an Aaskavariian that he tucked her into the ratty sofa and left to his quarters.


End file.
